Crackfics Shiro x Ichi
by aKaKitsuneKK
Summary: Plusieurs oneshots Crackfics sur Ichigo et Shirosaki. Shonenai, warning! 1: Ne jamais aller seul où on risque de rencontrer Shirosaki…. update! petit bout rajouté


Note : Attention… ceci est une série de crackfics avec comme couple Shirosaki x Ichigo…

Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas le shonen-ai, s'abstenir! Pour le moment, j'ai qu'une idée en tête, pour une crackfic, mais à la vitesse où j'ai des idées bizarres, il y aura peut-être bientôt un nouveau chapitre!

Note 2 : Shirosaki est appelé par plusieurs noms… Hollow Ichigo (ou le contraire), Hichi, Dark Ichigo… plein trucs quoi! Mais il reste que moi je l'appelle Shirosaki et qu'il est le hollow dans Ichigo.

Note 3 : Ceci est un idée que j'ai eue en cours d'anglais, et quand je l'ai racontée à mon amie, elle a sourit pendant tout le cours suivant, un cours de français. Et c'est pour ça que je la dédis à toi, Nadine!!!

Note 4 : Mirchi pour les 2 reviews que j'ai eue! Oh, yaminohoshi, je tiens à te dire que c'est une série de oneshots! Et donc, il y aura plein de petites histoires comme ça, mais toutes différentes!

Note 5 : Je mets déjà un update! Nadine m'a rappelé qu'il manquait un piti morceau à la fanfic… Un morceau où Ichigo mort férocement la main de Shirosaki…

-----------------------------

Crackfic #1 : Ne jamais aller seul où on risque de rencontrer Shirosaki….

-----------------------------

Ichigo n'avait rien à faire ce jour là ; Rukia et Renji étaient partis au Soul Society, Kon avait été capturé par Yuzu et toute sa famille était parti en camp de jour sauf lui, car il était trop vieux pour être accepté au camp et son père était déjà le chaperon, alors il ne pouvait pas y aller. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Une idée s'insinua lentement dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire dans son monde intérieur. Il se concentra, et en deux temps trois mouvements, il était là, sur un des nombreux buildings bleus qui foisonnaient. Il s'assit sur le côté du building, se retenant inconsciemment avec son reiatsu. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de shinigami et y trouva une vieille craie. Il ne savait aucunement ce qu'elle faisait là, mais bon.

Il descendit doucement le long de l'immeuble et arrivé en bas, il se posa doucement sur le sol. Il commença à dessiner des stupidités sur le mur avec la craie. Un masque de hollow, puis il essaya de dessiner des cœurs, puisque Rukia lui disait toujours qu'il les dessinait mal. Et elle avait raison. Il allait tenter de dessiner autre chose quand il sentit des bras autour de ses épaules. Ce qui fit qu'il sursauta et hurla…

Il retourna sa tête, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tourner le reste de son corps, et vit que Shirosaki était derrière lui et que c'était lui qui le serrait contre lui.

«Magnifique masque de hollow, mais les cœurs sont un peu ratés…» dit le hollow, comme si de rien n'était.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?» demanda Ichigo en essayant de le repousser.

«Rien !» lui répondit celui-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«LÂCHE-MOI ! TEME !» hurla Ichigo en essayant de lui donner un coup de pied.

«Nah !» répondit l'autre, son sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

«Pourquoi tu me tiens de toute façons ?» dit Ichigo le plus calmement possible.

«Parce que t'es trop kawai quand t'es fâché, ô-sama !» lui répondit-il.

«Lâche-moi, j'ai dit, boke !» dit Ichigo en essayant de lui donner un coup de poing.

Cependant, le coup ne se rendit jamais, puisque Shirosaki avait profité du fait que l'attention d'Ichigo était portée vers la conversation pour lui attacher les mains derrière le dos avec une bande de tissu résistant.

«Je ne crois pas que tu sois en situation pour me donner des ordres, ô-sama!» dit Shirosaki d'une voix satisfaite, en plaçant ses griffes contre la gorge d'Ichigo. Et justement, en sentant les griffes aiguisées sur sa gorge, on aurait dit qu'il était alarmé. Il recommença à se débattre pour échapper à Shirosaki, et il bougeait tellement que la main sur sa gorge remonta un peu… et Ichigo en profita pour mordre férocement dans la main de Shirosaki.

«Itai ! T'es pas très gentil, ô-sama…» dit le hollow en le tenant plus fermement, l'empêchant définitivement de bouger.

Voyant qu'il était maintenant totalement coincé, Ichigo ravala difficilement sa salive puis demanda : «Et… qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?»

«Tu sais les filles, à chaque fois qu'un inconnu s'approche d'elles, elles croient qu'il va les agresser.» dit le hollow.

«Oui et… ? Où est le rapport avec ma situation ?» murmura Ichigo.

«Prends la situation d'un point de vue de fille !» lui chuchota à l'oreille Shirosaki.

Et ce fût trop pour notre petit Ichigo, qui est maintenant dans les pommes.

«Bien ! Comme ça, il sera plus facile à transporter !» se dit à lui-même le hollow.

-----------------------------

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, ses mains étaient attachées plus solidement et Shirosaki était assis proche de lui.

«K'so ! » fut la première chose qui sortit de la gorge d'Ichigo.

«Hé hé ! T'es enfin réveillé ô-sama !» dit Shirosaki avec un sourire.

Il se rapprocha d'Ichigo et l'embrassa. Quand il rompu le baiser Ichigo était plus rouge qu'une fraise (Nouvelle expression inventée par moi !).

«K'so !» dit (à son tour) Shirosaki. «Désolé ô-sama ! Il va falloir qu'on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Zangetsu arrive !»

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant que Shirosaki détachait ses mains et l'aidait à se relever. Il allait partir quand son hollow décida de rajouter un petit commentaire.

«Ô-sama !»

Ichigo se tourna.

«J'ai deux choses à te dire : 1, tu es encore plus kawai quand tu rougit et 2, je n'abandonne jamais tant que je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais !»

Ichigo se retourna rapidement et disparut de son monde intérieur, mais Shirosaki eut quand même le temps de voir que ses joues avaient rougit.

Après le départ d'Ichigo, Shirosaki eut un petit soupir satisfait.

«Qu'est-ce que mon ô-sama peu être kawai, parfois !» pensa-t-il.

-----------------------------

Petites traductions :

Teme...Bâtard

Kawai...Mignon

Boke...Con

Ô-sama...Roi, sa majesté

K'so...Merde

Reiatsu...Énergie spirituelle

C'est tout pour le moment ! Reviews, siouplait !

-----------------------------

Petit update : J'ai été en panne d'inspiration pendant longtemps, mais je vais écrire 2 nouveaux chapitres : «La princesse et le chevalier» et «Le docteur».

English version is out!

Merci pour toutes les reviews!!!


End file.
